


Perfect World

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in such a world he may not have met Stella. And yet, what if he had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

Shinn had a perfect world inside of his heart. In this world his parents and his sister weren't killed in ORB. He didn't have everything he knew and loved torn from him. He didn't have to join ZAFT in order to satisfy his desire to have a meaningful existence.

But in such a world he may not have met Stella. And yet, what if he had? Would he have been able to run away with her? Would he have been able to protect her from death? Would he have been able to bring happiness to her? In such a world, he could. And he would. He would do anything for her. For them. For everyone who was gone.

Such a world, though, would only exist in his heart, because the outside world was anything but happy. Anything but kind.

Anything but perfect.

END


End file.
